


Тоталитаристка wi-fi

by Bukan



Series: Пипявки в кляре [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Communism, F/M, Parallel Universes, Politics, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После развода Снежана полностью ушла в поиски смысла жизни, которые завели её в идеальный - или придуманный? - мир. Там она убеждается, что не так уж безопасно намечтать себе что-то на основе пары совместных мгновений...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тоталитаристка wi-fi

_Коллегам_ _по_ _прежней и нынешней_ _работе_

_с пожеланиями благ_ _._

_Особенно информатикам – за идею_

#### Глава первая

Снежана выходила из метро. Двери мотались туда-сюда, так и норовя кого-нибудь стукнуть. И далеко не все пассажиры за этим следили.

Впереди Снежаны шёл священник. Молодой и стройный. Обернулся, придержал ей дверь.

У него было хорошее, честное лицо, обрамлённое русой бородой. Снежана посмотрела ему в глаза и чуть улыбнулась.

Совсем короткое мгновение. А подумалось: в каком-то из возможных миров они могли быть хорошо знакомы.

Она проводила батюшку взглядом, но вскоре потеряла из виду в толпе. Мелькнуло в мыслях: рядом монастырь, вдруг это был знак, вдруг стоило бы его найти… Да только зачем. Сама себе лучше всё придумаешь.

На работе – первым делом включить компьютер, а сразу после этого озаботиться чаем. Подойти к начальнику, чуть оробеть и пискнуть:

– Александр Дмитриевич, а дайте ключи от напротив?

Писала Снежана очень грамотно и других исправляла, а вот вслух могла выдать иногда очень загадочную конструкцию.

Шеф кивнул, положил ей в ладонь связку ключей и на миг коснулся её руки.

Отпирая дверь в другое крыло, наливая кипяток в чашку с чайным пакетиком и разводя холодной водой, проверяя почту и включаясь потихоньку в работу, Снежана думала: вот и ещё одно мгновение. У которого нет и не может быть продолжения. А вспоминать можно будет долго… И тоже представлять себе один из возможных миров.

Первая порция работы разгреблась к обеду. И тут как раз проснулась сестра и вылезла в «аську».

Хорошо Аманде, дети в школе, муж обеспечивает, дел полно, конечно, но дом она ведёт достаточно безалаберно. И, лечась от скуки, ищет общения. Третью, самую младшую, сестру, которую как-то вдруг обыденно звали Галей, Аманда выцепить не могла. Мелкая носилась по заказчикам. Сложилось так, что делала маникюр на дому. Снежана так не смогла бы. Её вполне устраивала должность «оператора машинного доения», как любила Снежана её называть. На самом деле, конечно, она забивала в базу данных рабочую информацию и вносила правки. И от работы получала удовольствие. Хоть, витая порой в облаках, часто сажала «косяки».

И никакого права у неё не было считать своих сестёр клушами. Хоть Аманда и засела дома, а Галька постоянно трещала о том, как важно быть красивой и нельзя пренебрегать косметикой. С обеими вполне можно было говорить о серьёзном. А кроме того, обе умели в жизни устраиваться – в том смысле, в каком обычно принято это понимать. У одной прочный брак, у другой роман, идущий к тому же. А у Снежаны только работа.

Да и красоты поменее, чем у сестёр. Аманда была яркой, даже когда вообще ничего с собой не делала, а сидела на собственной кухне растрёпанная, в халате и с ребёнком на коленях. Галька была миленькая – и умело подчёркивала свои достоинства. А Снежана была обыкновенная. Волосы «усреднённого» цвета и без блеска, сама бледная и с веснушками на носу, глаза большие, но усталые, и взгляд ушедший в себя, и вечно мёрзнет, потому фигуру под несколькими слоями не разберёшь. Правда, летом Снежана предпочитала носить минимум одежды, но взгляды на ней всё равно не останавливались. Неухоженная она была.

С мужем она уже год как развелась. Ушла от него в никуда. Детей не было, а основной причиной она всегда называла такую: мол, не давал мне быть собой. Лез в душу, смеялся над святым, презирал, не видел в ней личность. Потом ещё удивлялся: а чего, мол, тебе не хватало? Обеспечивал, сексом ты была довольна, свободного времени хватало, с детьми проблему решили бы, когда заработали бы побольше… Так и не понял, что же делал неправильно.

Аманда говорила – мол, зря ты так. Мол, у меня муж тоже бесчувственный и не то чтобы равнодушный, но интересов моих не разделяет. Зато свой, родной.

«Просто я его разлюбила, – отвечала Снежана. – Ты своего любишь и всё прощаешь, ты молодец. А я так не могу. Как ножом отрезало. Я не могу любить человека, который любит своё представление обо мне и использует меня как функцию. Хватит с меня этой чёртовой женской мудрости – всё ведь в одну сторону!»

Аманда доказывала: неправа, мол, ты, не верю, что так бывает – взяла и совсем разлюбила, и что тебе не было ради чего терпеть.

«Уже нет, не было. Сейчас кажется – я и замуж-то вышла, чтобы было. Ну, было бы что-то настоящее, как у людей, не понарошку. Опыт показывает – глупо. Понарошку всё равно гораздо лучше».

«Так и с ума можно сойти. Может, ты только в одном права: раз Бог детей не дал – значит, в чём-то и правда ненастоящее оно всё у вас было. Может, помиритесь ещё и всё будет».

«Не помиримся».

«Не загадывай. Ты ведь никого не нашла, да и не ищешь».

«А зачем? Знаешь, как хорошо одной! Ни ты никому не мешаешь, ни тебе никто. Ем когда и что хочу, одеваюсь как удобно, убираюсь когда больше невозможно, никто не отслеживает, с кем я общаюсь и во сколько домой прихожу…»

«А что тебе скрывать? У тебя всего общения мы с Галькой да подружки виртуальные».

«А просто. Не выношу, когда смотрят через плечо. По всему, для совместной жизни я не создана».

«Поглядим, когда взвоешь. Отдыхай пока, что ли».

 

#### Глава вторая

День докатился до обеда, отдых ознаменовался вкусной едой в симпатичной компании. Коллеги «из своей психушки» – это прекрасно. Ещё прекраснее пугать других коллег, за соседними столиками, громко обсуждая очередное аниме или сериал не из тех, что идут по телевизору.

Потом была работа, от которой Снежана старалась не отвлекаться. Хотя сестрица время от времени скидывала ей всякие ссылки и делилась мыслями.

«Потом, потом, сейчас я на связи только со смежниками! Тебе там скучно, что ли?»

«Меня на части рвут, крокодильчики! Доказываю, что меня отвлекать нельзя!»

«Меня тоже нельзя!»

Ссылки она будет глядеть вечером. Завалившись на диван в квартире покойной тётки, расположившись со всем удобством – любимый ноут с отбитым углом, тарелка с едой и чашка с чаем рядом на табуретке. Будет играть музыка – такая, какая захочется. А потоки информации, что подхватят Снежану, будут иногда смешить, иногда увлекать, а иногда и возмущать.

Хорошо, что Галька занята своими делами. А то нагрянула бы, стала уговаривать: давай сменю тебе имидж, неудивительно, что одна осталась, займись собой уже! Снежане было не для кого, незачем. Сама себя она устраивала и так. А с младшей сестрой предпочитала по сети обсуждать романчики.

Старшая сестра предпочитала темы посерьёзнее. Правда, её вечера принадлежали семье. Аманда могла высунуться в сеть ночью, но Снежана редко её дожидалась. Оставались длинные письма.

«Аманда, ну её, политику эту, а? У меня вполне себе активная жизненная позиция, но я предпочитаю держать её при себе. Потому что никто ж не поймёт. Сколько я билась, чтобы мужу хотя бы объяснить свой взгляд на мир! Так нет, я, по его мнению, морально устаревшая дура и не понимаю, что страну тащат в средние века! А когда-то мы сошлись на борьбе с режимом, только это было давно. Жизнь поменялась, мы тоже поменялись. Я за Сталина и крепкую семью, а он за безнаказанность и пляски в храме. Вам-то проще, вы хоть магистрально думаете одинаково. А я после такого оставаться рядом не могла. Я всего не рассказывала – а он мне говорил, что в Бога верить глупо, тупо и нелепо. Тем более верить так своеобразно, как это делаю я.

Люди вообще все такие очаровательные, один на чём-то своём упёрся, другой не меньше упёрся на противоположном… Для одного самоочевидно, что у нас меньшинства всякие притесняют, а для другого – что как была пропаганда разврата, так и осталась. Кому-то кажется, что ему навязывают семейные ценности – или не кажется, а правда поперёк горла, а кому-то – что давят на психику: тебе уже восемнадцать, а до сих пор никого не было, фу такой быть, а замуж глупо! И никому ничего не докажешь, потому что адепты противоположных течений взаимно считают друг друга нелюдями или минимум дебилами. Самое печальное – когда любишь обоих, а понимаешь, что никогда они не помирятся. Хорошо ещё, теперь мой бывший решил с твоей семьёй просто не общаться, а так я просто тебе не рассказывала, что он про вас говорил и думал…

Чёрт возьми, в моём идеальном мире никто никого не обижает и никто никому ничего не навязывает. Только когда ещё такое будет. Это только когда в Симс играешь – такой параметр, как взгляды и убеждения, не может влиять на хорошие отношения. И высший пилотаж – когда умеешь не говорить на некоторые темы, чтобы эти самые отношения не портить.

Другое дело, конечно, что я сама не святая, и что идеальный мир бывает либо понарошку, либо в раю, даже если рай открыт по принципу «был бы человек хороший». А в реальном мире мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы всех, кто меня бесит, просто не было. Или ещё лучше – не было тех явлений, которые придают им бесящие качества. Знаешь, сестричка, некоторые вещи имеют право существовать только понарошку, потому что играть в них весело, а в реальности от них одни неприятности. И это, например, революции, магия и гомосексуализм. Конечно, это всего лишь моё личное мнение, которое я никому не навязываю. Но в такой мир очень-очень хочется! Чтоб рядом были только единомышленники, а все, кому не нравится наш образ жизни, убрались бы на другой глобус или хоть в другую половину планеты…».

Снежана допечатала эту фразу, прикрыла глаза и перевела дух. Надо было придумать какое-то достойное окончание для письма.

Но не получилось. Компьютер щёлкнул и погас. Судя по звуку, в квартире вылетели пробки. Но темнота обрушилась какая-то уж совсем кромешная.

 

#### Глава третья

Снежана долго ещё ничего не видела. Протянула руку – там, где должен был быть монитор, оказалась лишь пустота. И стену Снежана тоже не нащупала. И даже сидела она, кажется… на траве? Странно. Сырости и холода совсем не чувствовалось.

Молодая женщина подняла глаза. В небе над ней разгорались необычные, незнакомые звёзды. Все сплошь красноватые.

Казалось – или этот мир творился на её глазах?

Она поднялась на ноги и осмотрелась. Вокруг всё ещё было бескрайнее чистое поле. Только небо всё больше светлело, и, похоже, где-то вдали блеснула река.

Ещё чуть позже прямо из-под ног Снежаны пролегла дорога, чуть дальше разделившаяся на две. И безмолвие мира тоже исчезло в этот миг. С небес раздался голос:

– В каком мире ты хотела бы жить? В таком, где нет ничего, что тебя бесит? Или в таком, где все всех любят и никто никому не мешает быть такими, как им хочется?

Снежана задумалась. Прислушалась к себе. Даже глаза прикрыла. Хорошенький, называется, выбор!

– Всё-таки первое. Люди никогда не дорастут до такого рая. Такое будет либо на том свете, либо в компьютерной игре, где человечки слишком примитивны для идеологических споров.

– Хорошо. Тебе направо.

…Чем дальше Снежана шла, тем оживлённее становился пейзаж. Поблизости явно находился большой город. Такой не совсем современный, с деревянными ещё домишками на окраине, и притом уютный и не пугающий. Чувствовалось: здесь на улицах убивать не будут. Люди навстречу попадались одетые небогато, но чистенько, не задёрганные, не спешащие, по всему довольные жизнью.

К кому бы попроситься на ночлег, как бы вообще тут устроиться?

И тут Снежана заметила знакомое лицо.

Тот самый молодой священник, которого утром совсем другого мира она встретила в метро, вышел из-за калитки и улыбнулся.

– А я вас ждал.

– Вы-то как сюда попали?

– Скорее уж спросили бы, как я попал туда. Здесь я живу. А там искал.

– Кого? Или что?

– Кого-то, кто дойдёт до нашего города и сделает его настоящим.

– Ничего себе, и даже вот как… У вас здесь что же, все заснули на сто лет, и только вы остались?

– Не совсем так. Жизнь шла, менялась, и в последнее время, с Божьей помощью, всё к лучшему. Недавно открыли храм, где меня крестили.

– Поздравляю, батюшка. Рада за вас. И вы теперь там служите?

– Ещё нет. Я ещё только окончил духовную семинарию.

– Спасибо Иосифу Виссарионовичу.

– И вы тоже знаете это имя?

– Конечно же. Только в нашем мире он уже история, а в вашем, похоже, самая что ни на есть современность. А как ваше имя?

– Анатолий.

– Снежана.

– Интересное имя… – он нахмурился. – Не из святцев.

– У нас болгары в роду. И… о, я поняла. Ведь пока вы не женитесь, вам прихода не дадут?

Смутила. Ой, как здорово смутила… И поняла ещё больше. Спросила:

– Не для города искали?

– Не скажу.

– Ладно. Я всё равно не поверю, что здесь нельзя себе найти достойную матушку.

– Оставим этот разговор…

– Хорошо. Тогда лучше скажите, где мне можно здесь пожить и как вообще устроиться. Раз уж вы меня встречали.

– Да у соседки моей снимете комнату. Вернее, пока так поживёте, а там на работу устроитесь.

…Комната была – будто из провинциального музея быта. Швейная машинка в углу, портрет вождя над ней. Сундук, на котором Снежане предстояло спать. Несколько старых добротных стульев. Особый запах чисто отмытого деревянного пола и старины. Ситцевые занавески, явно сшитые на той самой машинке. Видно – вложено много сил, труда и любви. Надо будет поскорее начать приносить деньги в приютившую её семью.

Так, стоп! Она что, правда собирается здесь остаться? Или хотя бы задержаться? А как же родители, сёстры, работа, в конце концов? Хотя бы весточку послать, только как? Ни мобильников, ни компьютеров здесь ещё не изобрели. С обычного телефона, если где он здесь и найдётся, вряд ли дозвонишься Аманде или Гальке. Потому что это место находится неизвестно где… и зачем-то позвало её к себе. Может, конечно, отпустит – когда она сделает то, чего от неё ждут.

Только ждут ли? Очень может быть, что всё это существует лишь внутри её сознания. Она загадала идеальный мир. В него перенеслось всё, что ей нравится – и случайные воспоминания тоже. Как этот вот… отец Анатолий. Хотя он ещё не отец, его ещё должны… как это… рукоположить.

У него, кажется, и надо спрашивать, есть ли дорога домой.

Если, конечно, она, Снежана, не сошла с ума и не находится внутри своих фантазий.

 

#### Глава четвёртая

На следующее утро Снежана проснулась рано – и место незнакомое, и хозяйка уже вовсю орудовала на кухне. Кажется, стоило пойти помочь.

– Нет-нет, ничего, я сама справлюсь. Ты непривычная, дочка.

Да уж, знала бы хозяйка, насколько. Жить здесь будет серьёзным испытанием. Посуду мыть – целое дело, а уж стирка… Подумалось: хорошо бы всё это не затянулось надолго!

Снежана вышла на улицу, зачерпнула воды из бочки. Умылась, подняла глаза – и увидела, что у калитки остановилась машина. А из неё вышел мужчина с лицом её шефа. Мужественный, надёжный, а в вечных своих очках ещё и солидный.

– Девушка! А я вас искал!

– Александр Дмитриевич! – и сердце почему-то сильно стукнуло. – Если искали – то почему забыли, как меня зовут?

– Я догадываюсь, как вас зовут. Сталина. Лицо эпохи.

– Я Снежана Брянских! Оператор!

– Машинного доения? Не знаю, чего вы на данный момент оператор, но я вас прославлю!

– Александр Дмитриевич! – она всё ещё надеялась. – Вы за мной сюда приехали? Через поле?

– Нет, из центра. Но за вами, конечно. Поехали, по дороге поговорим.

И вот так легко Снежана села в чужую машину. А знала ведь уже, что этот человек не её шеф. Даже если откликается на то же имя.

Но ведь как похож! Выражения лица, жесты… Только взгляд изучающий – но тоже знакомый. Как на первом собеседовании. Сам за рулём – а разглядывать успевает.

– Итак, я предлагаю вам сняться в кино, – а от интонаций у неё просто мурашки по коже. И надо бы пугаться – так не от страха ведь они бегут…

– Вы что, серьёзно? Я же совсем обыкновенная, я смотреться не буду и играть не умею…

– Что обыкновенная – это же хорошо. Так и надо. Обычная девушка из толпы. У вас очень хорошее, одухотворённое лицо. Я даже не разрешу вас сильно гримировать. Чтоб только на экране смотрелось не бледно. А играть вам тоже много не придётся. Только смотреть своими большими глазами. Ну почти. Вы ведь символ.

– И что же я буду… символизировать?

– Народную душу. Расцветшую при народной власти.

– Но почему именно я? Мы точно не встречались раньше?

– Если только в моих мечтах. Ну, ну, не надо же так краснеть!

– А я… я когда-то знала человека, очень похожего на вас. Только он никогда не говорил мне таких слов. А просто отдавал в руки зарплату и ключи. И к кино он не имел никакого отношения. Хотя весьма творчески развивал нашу фирму.

– И он вам… нравился?

– Не знаю. Я об этом как-то не думала. Потому что точно знала, что он женат. И что ему всё равно.

– Ну что ж. Мне кажется, что от этого наше сотрудничество станет только плодотворнее.

Он взглянул на неё поверх очков, и как-то вдруг оказалось, что глаза у него не тёмные, а серые с золотистыми крапинками.

Было за что продать душу.

И за всем этим Снежана даже не заметила, как они доехали.

…Дальше была суета, удивление гримёрши – мол, распустите волосы, о, такой рассчитанной небрежности ещё поискать, а у вас оно само… Шёпот по поводу её кофты с вязаными цветочками и юбки с оборками от колена. Нет, ну где взяла, неужто сама сшила, зная, что фильм про пришелицу из будущего? В том числе.

Снежана совсем запуталась. Режиссёр, похожий на её шефа, говорил другое. Хорошо хоть объяснять ничего не пришлось – быстренько отправили переодеться под типичную здешнюю молодую женщину. И себе Снежана понравилась. Белый пояс, белая клетка по синей ткани, летящая юбка. В её мире, пожалуй, такое можно было либо правда сшить самой, либо найти в бабушкиных сундуках. А ведь ей такой стиль подходил. Куда лучше, чем всё, что советовала Галька. И лучше, чем то, что она приличия ради нацепляла в офис. Сюда-то она попала в домашнем – любимом, заношенном и вызывающем…

Когда Снежану в новом наряде увидел Александр Дмитриевич – его глаза тоже вспыхнули одобрением:

– О, то, что надо. Именно то, чего хотелось, настоящая Сталина! Только волосы за уши не убирайте, не убирайте!

– А мне так неудобно…

– Зато по-другому вам не идёт. И проборчик бы ликвидировать, а так пусть волосы падают свободно!

– Ну пусть так, – Снежана кивнула, заворожённая его взглядом.

…После проб, занявших полдня, режиссёр сам лично подвёз усталую «Сталину» до дому. Молодая женщина чувствовала себя странно. Не собой. В своё время, подростком ещё, она всерьёз мечтала, чтобы её и правда звали так. И чтобы в её власти было хоть что-то изменить. А сейчас… не то чтобы всё это казалось фальшивым, не то что даже оставляло ощущение неловкости, но было как будто бы избыточным. Кого здесь агитировать, зачем, здесь, как ей представлялось, недовольных не было и быть не могло – это же идеальный мир! Хотя, может быть, она ещё мало видела и мало с кем общалась.

 

#### Глава пятая

Из размышлений её вырвал голос Александра Дмитриевича:

– Глядите, вас зовут из пережитка прошлого!

И правда, у храма стоял ещё не отец, а выпускник семинарии Анатолий и махал Снежане рукой.

– Ну зачем вы сразу так? Чужие убеждения уважать надо, особенно когда они не наступают на ваши.

– Ладно, ладно, – он поглядел на неё пристально и, показалось, с одобрением. – Вас здесь высадить, раз зовёт?

– Будьте так любезны, благодарю.

– До завтра.

Молодой священник – или не священник ещё всё-таки? – кивнул ей, улыбнулся:

– Вас, кажется, можно поздравить? Что ж, Райский хороший режиссёр. Любит наш город и не плюёт в его прошлое. Только атеист.

– Ну так потому что коммунист, ему по штату положено, – странно, несколько минут назад Снежана защищала Анатолия перед Райским за прямо противоположное. – Может, кстати, это он только официально, – хотя в этом она совершенно не была уверена. – А в душе верит больше, чем хочет и может показать.

– Дай Боже, чтобы так и было. Вы сами-то… Я же не спрашивал ещё.

– Посредине. Верю, но по-своему. Простите, но я считаю, что ни одна человеческая система верований не имеет права присваивать себе монополию на истину. Богу должно быть всё равно, как именно человек молится. И молится ли вообще. Был бы человек хороший.

– Это, безусловно, заблуждение. Хорошие люди – не христиане попадут в царство Божие лишь после Страшного суда.

– То есть помучаются за свои заблуждения, а потом… Ничего, я терпеливая.

– Это вы сейчас так говорите. Потом раскаетесь, а поздно будет.

– Давайте сначала умрём, а потом увидим.

– Давайте лучше не спешить на тот свет. А сначала сделаем как можно больше хорошего.

– Вот эти ваши слова мне очень нравятся. И кстати, кто это может знать, как не вы – у меня будет возможность вернуться домой? Или хотя бы подать весточку родным?

– Увы, нет.

– Что?

– Вы же сделали свой выбор там, в чистом поле. И пришли сюда. Вас больше нет для того мира. Мужайтесь. Теперь это ваш мир.

– Ну что ж. Попробую идеал на вкус.

– Помогай вам Бог. Если бы вы решили принять святое крещение – я бы вам советовал сделать это под именем Светлана.

– То есть Фотиния, если быть точным. Я знаю святцы – ну так, чуть-чуть, второе апреля и вправду близко от моей даты рождения… А вот вам откуда бы это знать? Тот ли вы, за кого себя выдаёте, отец Анатолий?

Он не отвёл глаз.

– Таких, как я, очень-очень мало. И обычно они сражаются по другую сторону. Потому что изначально считаются проклятыми.

– Вы… что же? Родились с печатью Силы? Магической?

– Обычно это называют так. Только я в конце концов решил, что буду использовать Силу на богоугодные дела. На моё счастье вот открыли семинарию.

– А как вообще… Если магия – часть вашего мира, то как к ней относится нынешняя власть?

– Обычно не знает. Только, может быть, отдельные люди. Союзов нет и не было, каждый живёт с этим в одиночку. Несёт как крест или гордится как великим даром.

– И вы не ищете друг друга?

– Ищем. И чаще всего не находим. Потому что может быть двое, трое нас – и слишком разных. Родителям не открываемся мы никогда. Потому что большинство полагает, будто всё это легенды или просто бред.

– Когда-нибудь вы мне обязательно расскажете, как пришли к Богу.

– Я и не уходил. Потому мне и было так тяжело принять то, чем я родился. К счастью, у меня был наставник, царствие ему небесное…

– Значит, всё-таки иногда находите.

– Только ненадолго. Вот я и решил это изменить. Воспользовался своими способностями и пришёл в ваш мир.

– Значит, всё-таки решили найти себе матушку-магичку? Но почему именно я? Мы ведь с вами тоже очень, очень разные. Хотя я вас уважаю и вы мне безмерно интересны, отец Анатолий.

– Это ведь уже хорошо, разве нет? Это начало пути, на который я бы настоятельно советовал вам встать. Вы же пришли, вы меня вспомнили, вы загадали себе этот мир.

– Давайте пока дружить, это же правда здорово! – кажется, теперь она смотрела на него не с меньшим восторгом, чем на своего режиссёра Райского. – Ой, только да, пока вы не женитесь – не получите прихода, а кто тогда его получит? А я не готова вот так сразу в лоно церкви…

– Найдутся и более, чем я, достойные. Я в это верю. И я готов ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Потому что негоже принимать крещение, пока душа к этому не готова. А ещё – выходить замуж из жалости тоже негоже. Надо сначала полюбить. А для этого – лучше узнать друг друга. Посему я согласен на ваше предложение дружбы.

 

#### Глава шестая

Они обменялись долгим взглядом. Вроде бы ясным, но Снежана не удержалась:

– Всё это замечательно, только вы всё-таки коварны. Так, чуть-чуть. Мне здесь пока очень нравится, только ведь у меня есть и другой мир, и там я не одна. И кстати же, я разведённая, так что вы, как-никак, сделали очень странный выбор. У меня такое чувство, что у вас на меня какие-то куда дальше идущие виды. Прямо как у Александра Дмитриевича.

– Райскому надо, чтобы народ пошёл за вами, а значит – за ним. Это не так плохо, это даже не помешает тому пути, в начале которого вы сейчас стоите. Если потом вы окажетесь в лоне церкви – это может попортить вам карьеру, но за вами потянутся…

– Как это очаровательно. Снятие чужих пенок и война мною со светской пропагандой. Заметьте, я всё ещё не отказываюсь с вами дружить. Но, может быть, я влюблена в Райского.

– А Райский, может быть, женат.

– А вы слишком лукавы для священника.

– Я просто не хочу, чтобы после смерти демоны вечно терзали ваше прекрасное тело. В смысле, что я говорю-то, это ваша душа будет всё это чувствовать. Ощущать снова и снова, восстанавливаясь из растерзанных ошмётков. Вас будут резать, вы будете срастаться. Ваша кровь будет хлестать во все стороны и никогда не иссякнет. Они будут все сразу нечисто вас желать, и поднимать на вас свои срамные уды. И рога, и хвосты, и что там у них ещё найдётся. И тысячей копий вас будет рвать на части – снова и снова. И это никогда не кончится!

– А у вас глаза горят, как у одержимого. Вы как-то очень ярко себе это представляете.

– Если бы я мог за вас молиться – может, помогло бы. И вам, и мне. Пока мы оба должны хотя бы понимать, что за суетные плотские радости будет вот такая расплата.

– А вот вы всё это представляете, а хотеться вам не перестаёт. Ну и кто вы после этого?

– Я знаю, что я недостоин. Я знаю, что мы с вами можем помочь друг другу. Если вы устоите перед Райским и, отыграв в его проекте, придёте ко мне – я уж добьюсь для нас с вами специального разрешения, несмотря на ваш развод.

– Посмотрим-посмотрим. А ну как не устою? Да в его машине и прямо на ваших глазах?

– Прекратите, это дико и грешно, а ещё вы ему не нравитесь! В смысле, не заводите.

– А вы проверяли? Я вот проверю. Я вот возьму и прямо в его машине перед ним и разденусь. Чтобы видел, что я не ношу лифчика, а грудь до сих пор не испортила. И что не брею волосы на… как бы это назвали вы, если даже в «Песнь Песней» не подсмотришь?

– Лоно жаждущее, ждущее, дабы зачал я в нём детей своих… О Господи, да что же это?! Если вы сделаете нечто подобное, я вас тогда застрелю. Чтобы покаяться не успели. Это будет меньший грех, чем то, куда вы меня сейчас втягиваете.

– Нет, вам нельзя давать сан. Нам с вами надо бежать в мой мир и жить совсем по-другому. Потому что ну вы сами подумайте: стоим почти у церкви, на улице, в тоталитарном государстве, где за аморальность вообще-то преследуют, и предаёмся таким фантазиям!

– Вы правы, это надо прекращать. Подумайте над всем, что я сказал.

– Я уже надумала, что вы ревнивец и сталкер. К тому же озабоченный и со странными картинками в голове. Пойдёмте по домам, может, утром будет легче. Да поможет вам Бог!

…Они будут сниться ей – оба, по очереди и иногда на глазах друг у друга владеющие её телом. Из одного сна в другой, без отдыха – как те демоны, что Анатолий с таким упоением описывал. Тело Снежаны измучается к утру – бесконечным возбуждением и разрядкой, которую она будет получать то во сне, то помогая себе руками, и после которой каждый раз будет оставаться только пустота и почти физическая боль. И стыд, и боязнь, что разбудишь хозяйку своей вознёй…

Утром совершенно разбитая Снежана почти заснёт на плече у Райского, пока тот будет везти её на киностудию. И самое смешное – наяву он не будет пробуждать в ней никаких безумных нечистых желаний. Наяву всё будет чинно и благородно, Александр Дмитриевич сделает вид, что не замечает её странной усталости – только шепнёт гримёрше убрать тени под глазами его Сталины.

А ей будет что вспомнить потом. Всё то невесомое, что почти себе придумываешь и что даёт тебе гораздо больше, чем грязные фантазии.

Анатолий в этот день сделает вид, что не заметил, как Снежана вернулась домой. Может, ему тоже удастся пройти загаданный путь и при этом не согрешить.

_Задумано: январь 2012_

_Записано: сентябрь 2012_


End file.
